Memories in the Making
by kingdom keeper14
Summary: Welcome to a collection of one shots of the lives of the seven half-bloods and company. There are many one shots that are written, but I hope you enjoy. There will be many styles and kinds of storied found in side. :)


_**Hello world that I haven't written for in a while. Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. But I don't know if I want to continue my first story… but that is quite irrelevant. Welcome to a collection of one shots of the life of the seven half-bloods and company (cuz there aren't enough already XD). Please read and enjoy. The first one: Percabeth.**_

* * *

**Mishaps in the Kitchen**

"So two cups of flour… no, a half cup," the son of Poseidon murmured in concentration. The simple New York apartment's kitchen was a mess, and at the center of it all was a flour splattered Percy Jackson.

It was the first week of Christmas break, so he and Annabeth had decided to leave Camp Half-blood to spend Christmas out in the mortal world with his mom and stepdad. Annabeth was staying with him, but of course he had 's permission as well as Sally's and Paul's. There was also a strict sleeping arrangement: Percy slept in the living room while Annabeth slept in his room. And just to be safe, Paul slept on the recliner in the living room.

Just his luck. But, Paul did snore pretty loud and it would take a hurricane to wake him up in the middle of the night. So Percy was always able to sneak off to Annabeth's room late at night. They never did anything dumb or foolish. They just talked. They would lie on his bed with their fingers laced together, and chat about anything and everything. It was his favorite thing about having Annabeth here with him.

But today he wanted to do something special for his Wise Girl. He wanted to make her his famous blue pancakes as a surprise. The only problem was: he had no idea how to make them. But it couldn't be that hard, he'd seen his mom do it a thousand times.

Percy stood there in his pajama bottoms and an old orange camp shirt with a box of pancake mix in his hands. His chocolate hair had a fine dusting of flour, but he didn't mind, he was too focused on the ingredients and directions on the side of the box.

"Add together in the mixing bowl," he read aloud, dumping the contents of the measuring cup into the bowl. Percy nodded along, happy with his progress. He read the next and final ingredient: milk. Everything else was already in the bowl; all that was left was the milk.

Percy moved to the fridge, oblivious to the mess around him. As he was dumping the last drop of milk into the mixing bowl, he realized what a messy state the kitchen was in. Oh, well. With a shrug, he carried on his way.

Once that he had mixed all the ingredients together, he scooped up the tiny dropper full of blue food coloring. "Now, it must be done with a steady hand," Percy announced as if he were running his own cooking show.

"I recommend… hmmm. About twenty-five drops or more until you find the desired color of blue," he continued.

"Seaweed Brain, it's only 8 o'clock. It's too early to be talking to yourself," Annabeth quipped, grinning as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Percy jumped and spun around in surprise. Seeing that it was only Annabeth, he relaxed and grinned. "Good morning to you, too."

She moved slowly towards Percy, trying to shake off the sleep. When she made it to his side, she stretched and peeked into the bowl of light blue batter mix.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Nothing concerning you. Haven't you ever heard of surprises?" Percy joked, making a shooing sign to Annabeth.

Annabeth just arched an eye brow and looked him in the eye. For a few seconds, they stood like that, until Percy broke. "Alright, you can help, but I can't tell you what it is until we're almost done."

"Alright, deal," Annabeth grinned, already knowing what it was. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything because the smile on her Seaweed Brain's face was just too sweet. Like he was hiding some big secret.

"I've added enough food dye, so all we need to do is put it on the electric mixer. Do you think you can handle that, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, flashing her a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned, "I think I could better than you, Flour Boy."

Before Percy could do anything, Annaneth grabbed the bowl and walked to the mixer that was plugged in next to the sink. Percy eyed her and shook his head, leaning against the messy counter. Even though she had just woken up and was still in pajamas that were a few sizes too big, he had to admit that she was still gorgeous.

Her blonde curls were pulled back as usual and her gray eyes were fierce and alert, but Percy had long grown used to her harsh gaze. As he watched her set the dials, he noticed that the old blue t-shirt he had lent her was hanging off one of her shoulders, leaving her left shoulder exposed. He could see the light dots of freckles sprinkled across her shoulder and he sighed.

He heard the soft click of a button and the loud buzz of the mixer as it started up an a slow speed.

Percy pushed himself off the counter and approached Annabeth from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her bare shoulder next to her ear. "So how's it coming?"

Annabeth tensed at the initial contact, but relaxed and leaned back into Percy's tall figure. She squirmed when his breath tickled her ear. "I think it's broken... or I'm just distracted," she replied with a smirk, dipping a finger into the pancake mixture and wiping it on his cheek.

"Hey!" Percy cried, wiping his cheek against Annabeth's hair. She yelped and began to struggle in Percy's arms. He felt her begin to fight against his hold, so he tightened his grip and laughed.

"Come on Wise Girl, you could do better tha- oof!" Percy was cut short as Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach and he dropped his arms. He stumbled back to the other side of of the kitchen, clutching his aching stomach.

"Oh really?" she said, placing another hand in the batter and throwing a handful at Percy, catching him square in the face. Annabeth placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Percy looked like a blue bird had pooped on his face.

"You think it's funny, Chase?" Percy shot at Annabeth, wearing a grin if his own.

"Down right hilarious," Annabeth replied, watching him closely with her gray eyes.

Percy's eyes had a mischievous shine in them as he took a step towards Annabeth. "Percy," Annabeth said with a warning tone as she took a step back. She froze when her back hit the counter.

Percy took the chance when he saw her tense. He charged Annabeth and quickly closed the distance between them. He wrapped the daughter of Athena in a bear hug and buried his face into the side of her neck, wiping the batter from his face onto her again.

Annabeth yelled and laughed and fought, but Percy had her in a tight hug. "Seaweed Brain!" she yelled as he scooped her up and placed her on the counter with a laugh. She stopped fighting for a second because Percy loosened his grip and had dropped his arms so that they rested on either side of her on the counter. Annabeth sat just a few inches taller than Percy.

For a moment, the two just sat there and looked at the mess of each other, wearing grins and catching their breath. Percy still had blue all over his face and flour in his hair, but he had managed to get just as much batter onto Annabeth. It was in her hair, on her neck, and on her cheek.

"You look good in blue," Percy said.

Then, he leaned up and kissed her. He allowed his kiss to last a good several seconds before they broke. Whenever he kissed her, he always thought back to their first kiss on the bottom of the lake. Their first moments as a couple.

Annabeth was a tad bit reluctant to end the kiss, but she broke away. Whenever she kissed Percy, she always thought of the sea. It was only because he always tasted like it and his eyes were the color of the ocean.

Before Annabeth could say anything, Percy placed a few more kisses on her face. One on her forehead and one on each cheek, grinning when his lips met the blue goop on the side of her face.

Annabeth made a content sound before sliding off the counter and wrapping her arms around Percy's waist. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. They swayed there in silence, moving to their own music. It was peaceful, but then the mixer began to cough and splutter.

"I wonder what's wro-" Annabeth was stopped by the sound of the mixer jamming. She glanced at Percy in worry before moving to try and fix it. It was a bad idea. The mixing arm spun off, sending blue batter everywhere.

Both Annabeth and Percy yelled, but it wasn't much use as they we covered in batter once more. It was silent in the kitchen as a blue Percy went to check the contents of the bowl and a very blue Annabeth scooped to grab the broken mixing piece.

"So there's bad news and good news," Percy announced.

Annabeth turned and dropped the metal mixing arm into the sink. "Yeah?"

"The mixer is indeed broken, but there is enough batter left to make us some breakfast," Percy replied.

Then he chuckled, "Come one, Wise Girl, let's get my special pancakes on the stove."

* * *

_**So what did you guys all think? Was it cute and fluffy? Or does it need some work? Tell me what you guys thought in the reviews and give me some suggestions on what kind of stories you would like to read. Thank you so much, have a great day!**_


End file.
